


Lemongrass

by Sloppabottumus (QxzVIl)



Series: 100 Kink / Sex Meme Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 KSMC, Banter, Barebacking, Copious Amounts of Cum, Dorian has feelings for Iron Bull, Fucking, I have no idea how to tag things correctly, Iron Bull finally gets it, Kissing, M/M, Mud, Oral, Pond, Pool/Body of Water, Riding, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Watersports, cum, ie, they have sex, what more needs to be said?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxzVIl/pseuds/Sloppabottumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Bull are sent on an exploration mission together, the Inquisitor confident enough in their skill to go without backup. When they finally set up camp near a pond, neither would expect the suppressed feelings to, well, come out. In the end, however, it all works out in their favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemongrass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi! Welcome to my massive undertaking of the 100 Kink / Sex Meme Challenge~
> 
> Now, you must be asking yourself, what IS the KSMC (Abbreviated of above)? Well, if you head on over to this post here ((http://sloppabottumus.tumblr.com/post/125634784120/100-kinksex-meme-challenge)) then you'll get all the info you need~
> 
> I will warn you now, however, that if you're like me and you choose to browse the persons blog after, it is very NSFW. So use caution when going through my blog~ Feel free to also leave a hello if you want.
> 
> With that said, I'll take my leave.  
> -Slopp

“Dorian, The Inquisitor has requested your presence at the war table at once.” Dorian looked up to see one of many errand boys standing there, bouncing on his feet a bit. He almost wanted to thank the boy, because he was about to burn the book in his hands if his eyes glazed over the sentence “Murdock root has many elemental properties” one more time.

“Well great; I was just about to go investigate myself.” That was partially true, since he noticed a large amount of missions were carried out without him involved. I mean, for heaven’s sake, even _Solas_ was getting taken along more than he was.

And he really had no qualms about Solas, but, come on; was this really even a competition?

“Well, whichever it was, The Inquisitor said immediately, and you know how he doesn’t like being kept.” With a small bow and a smile, the errand boy headed off in a different direction.

“Ah, Dorian; just the person I was looking for.” The Inquisitor replied, patting the mage on the shoulder.

“Well, you called for me, I answered the call, and here I stand.” Dorian did a mock bow, standing back up.

 “Indeed I did. You’ve probably been bored all this time with being left behind, but I believe this mission will suit you perfectly.” The Inquisitor tapped the paper on the table that was probably the details of said mission.

“Very well then; describe the mission.” Dorian asked as The Inquisitor gave him the brief rundown.

The Inquisitor shrugged. “There’s not much to it. I just need you to go out, scout the area, gather local minerals and plants, and head back with what you’ve found.”

 _Easy enough¸_ Dorian thought to himself. “Alright, who’ll I be going with?”

“There’s actually one person I have in mind that would be perfect. Gathering shouldn’t take much bigger of a group, I feel.” He answered, small smile in his eyes and mouth.

“Alright,” Dorian never _did_ like that look; it usually meant trouble for him. “Who will I be going with?”

Before The Inquisitor could answer that question, Iron Bull walked in, mostly geared up for travel. “You wanted to see me, Boss?”

The Inquisitor smiled. “Perfect timing, Bull.”

* * *

Dorian takes it all back; he would give anything to be back with his _wonderful_ book of Murdock root uses. At least there he could keep his thoughts off of what he was clearly trying to ignore.

Here, however, he really couldn’t keep his mind off of it, since he was in direct vicinity of the source. Dorian did his best to put off the thoughts and feelings, but was somewhat of a difficult task when you were not even ten feet away from them.

They were in The Hinterlands, which was a vast, battle torn area. Most of it had already been scouted, which made Dorian curious why they were even there. But with The Inquisitor had worded it, he needed the two of them to scout for minerals and plants, which probably could have been taken care of by the camps nearby.

It was such a simple task, so why would he entrust Dorian and Iron Bull to this, instead of a more

They had stopped right around midday, pausing for a rest and water break. Bull was drinking from his canteen, and Dorian was reading from a journal that was brought back in a recent scouting.

“Bathroom break.” Bull stood up and turned so his back was facing Dorian. It took until he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping that he found his voice.

“You’re not going elsewhere?” Dorian asked, looking over to where a brook trickled peacefully nearby.

Bull grunted, exhaling as he unleashed a torrent of urine which he had obviously been storing for some time. “Why would I go somewhere else to do this? We’re both men here, I see no problem.” Bull replied, looking over his shoulder. “Besides, I haven’t seen you gone yet. Do you need to?”

In truth, Dorian had to pee as well, but his bladder seems to have quieted thanks in part to the heavy splashing coming from in front of Bull. The urination took nearly a minute, and didn’t let up once until it cut off abruptly. “I’m fine,” He muttered, not bothering with being heard.

“There, that’s better,” Bull exhaled, turning around to where Dorian was sitting there in a bit of shock. “Ready to get back on the road?” Bull asked, looking at Dorian funny.

“Um, yes, let’s do that.” Dorian nodded, letting Bull take the lead so he could get his thoughts back under control.

Their trip wasn’t difficult or tedious, except for the occasional Red Templar that crossed their path. Dorian had cotton mouth and Bull seemed to be focused on something else, because he wasn’t making the usual banter. So, that just left them with each other’s company and their individual thoughts. And Dorians were mostly on Bull.

Especially that tantalizing bead of sweat that was making its way down his well-defined back, his eyes moving lower and lower until it soaked into the waistband of his pants.

Dorian shook his head, trying his best to clear his mind of these thoughts and focus on not stumbling into a pothole that were common in this area.

It was midday and silent until Bulls posture changed entirely. “Ah! Finally!” He shouted, running over the last bit of the hill they had been climbing. When he was in sight again, a small pond sat undisturbed by the light breeze.

Iron Bull exhaled, standing up, declaring “this water is safe!” before moving to a space big enough for two tents and starting to set up camp. “It’s too hot to continue without risking heat stroke, so we’ll camp here for the rest of today, and cool down in the pond.” He gestured towards a mound of rocks off in the distance. “We’ll go for that tomorrow and get back by evening tomorrow with our findings.”

“Good idea,” Dorian replied, voice and chest tight at the thought of the events coming up. Swimming aside, the sweat he had gathered on the back of his neck was beginning to feel unpleasant, and he would also enjoy rinsing off. He’d be nude, yes, and that made him feel warm under the collar, but he was more than alright with a little _nudity._

They both were quiet, setting up their tents and securing their possessions inside. They gathered in front of both of them, acknowledging a job well done on both tents and sitting down by where the fire would be built later that night.

After a few minutes of idle chitchat, Bull nodded and stood up, starting to unfasten his leather shoulder guard.

“What are you doing?” Dorian asked, looking at Bull who was now yanking his boots off and setting them by his tent. There was a slight discoloration between the skin that was covered and the skin that was exposed to the sun all day, which shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. He wondered if there were _other_ parts of his skin that were as pale as his shoulder was.

“What does it look like? It’s way too hot to keep sitting, and I’m getting in that pond.” Iron Bull had his hands on the sides of his pants, now unbuckled and unzipped, one article of clothing away from being completely nude. “Feel like joining me?”

Part of Dorian should say no, said he wasn’t interested, and just go back to his tent to maybe relieve himself. But he _was_ looking forward to rinsing off. And, well, Bull was _already_ nude pretty much.

 “Sure, what the hell,” Dorian stood up as well, turning around and heading behind his tent to disrobe. A moment later he heard the sound of pants rustling, then steps moving away and splashing a moment later. Exclamations of it being perfect made him shake his head, forcing him to move as he removed each article of clothing, folding them as he went.

“What’s taking so long? You got a chastity belt under there or something?” Bull shouted his way, tone colored with the lightheartedness that was so appealing. 

“Of course I don’t have a bloody chastity belt on, what do you think I am?” Dorian shouted back, yanking his second boot off. “You’re not looking, are you?” Dorian asked, dropping his last piece of clothing onto the pile of folded ones.

“No, your most holy and prude, I am not looking.” Bull laughed at his own joke.

“I’m not a prude!” Dorian retorted back, checking and seeing Bull was facing the other direction.

“Sure you aren’t.” he chuckled, not saying anything else.

Dorian was not a Prude, and he had plenty of confidence in being nude; he wasn’t unhappy with the body he possessed. So he puffed his chest out and strode over to the pond, slinking down quick and deep enough not to show anything he didn’t want to.

“That’s a lot of confidence you’ve got there, your prudeness.” Bull eyed his chest. “It’s still puffed out.” Bull winked, laughing and turning his face to avoid the water splashed in his general direction.

“I am not a prude,” Dorian repeated, slinking back to his original size. Bull chuckled at that, ending the conversation there.

Dorian settled into the water, sighing as he did so. As much as being nude near someone like Bull made him slightly on edge, the cool water washed away any sweat he had accumulated during the day. The cool water lapped lightly in the breeze, while the hot sun kept it from being too chilly. Overall, minus the muggy heat, it was somewhat enjoyable.

“That’s much better, yes?” Bull asked, nodding his head like he was asking the question to himself.

“Yes, it feels wonderful.” The water was just deep enough to hide anything that shouldn’t be seen, which he was thankful. Both closed their eyes and said nothing for a time, the only sound being a ripple from Dorian wiping the sweat from his day’s wanderings. He had this prickly feeling on his neck that they were being watched, but that was probably just Bull doing so through his eyelashes.

After a few minutes, Bull cleared his throat. “So, Dorian, The Inquisitor’s not a bad looking man. What’s the story on you two?” Bull asked like the two were together, to which Dorian laughed. The former had moved his arms so they straddled the edge of the pond, showing off even _more_ muscles; like that was even possible.

“I’m afraid you’re sadly misinformed about me and the _Inquisitor._ ” Dorian replied, scratching his head. “He’s a fine looking fellow, yes, but Cassandra’s been his goal from pretty much the moment he laid eyes on her.”

Bull smiled. “Wasn’t he chained up when he first met her?”

Dorian barked a laugh. “Yes, from what Cassandra told me. She said he was ‘turned on by her advances’ and ‘if you want me aroused, it’s working.’” Dorian laughed then. “You can imagine how well that went down.”

Bull had a guess. “Busted lip?”

Dorian nodded. “That broken nose he now sports is from her sword hilt. She said he was ‘becoming even more attracted to her’ as he bled freely from his nose.” Dorian couldn’t imagine being bashed in the face as many times as The Inquisitor did. But, when you truly found someone attractive, you did whatever.

Funnily enough, he had yet to do so with the man sitting nearby.

 “So you two aren’t…”

“No, we are not. Nor will we ever _be_ in a relationship; the last place I want to see Cassandra’s sword is as my head rolls.” From what Dorian had heard from the chambermaids, she was extra rough in bed. And that, he decided, was the last he asked about the two’s romance.

“But you haven’t thought about it at least once?” Bull asked, merely curious.

“And I think this conversation is over.” Dorian laughed, cutting the doomed conversation short.

Bull joked with him a bit. “I have been told that I give great advice. So, if you ever need any-”

“You? Give advice?” Dorian cut him off, giving him a “oh please” look. “The last time that happened, Vivienne encased all of your weapons in ice.” Dorian reminded him.

“Oh yes,” He shuddered, remembering it well when he gave the mage some advice that had a negative effect. “Well on the bright side, I learned a good deal about how scary she can actually get. Although, in my opinion, she’s definitely a-“

“Cold hearted witch?” He implied, the pun coming to him easily.

“Very much so, yes.” Bull replied, throwing his head back as he elicited a mighty laugh from Iron Bull, one that made it difficult to hide your indifference while nude. It did, however, give him a chance to get a glimpse of the man while his head was thrown back with laughter.

The pond wasn’t a large one, but it was deep, and that mattered when you were nude. While Dorian was sitting lower in the water so his nipples were the only thing showing, Bull was much more relaxed about his position.

The gentle slope of mud into the pond was what Bull decided to lean back against, showing off every inch of his muscled torso and stomach, which glistened from the water. A thick trail of hair trailed below his belly button, before disappearing midway beneath the water. He was showing most of his legs as well, but while impressive, they weren’t at the same level as the strong torso he was completely gawking at. The only part of him that was truly covered by water was his crotch area, but just barely; the angle kept it a mystery as to what lurked, quite literally, below the surface.

“What is that amazing smell?” Bull asked, raising his nose to the air and taking a deep inhale. It snapped Dorian out of his obvious drinking in of the man across from him, so he had hardly registered what was just said.

“Lemongrass,” Dorian replied almost on auto, recalling the scent and taste like it had just been ingested moments ago. “My mother, whenever I was sick, would brew it along with a few choice herbs to help with my throat. It was…” Dorian paused, hands fidgeting under the water. “A simpler time, I suppose.”

“Yes, a far simpler time; when the only thing on your mind was getting dirty and worrying on how much trouble you would get in. Although, you don’t seem the type to get dirty if your well-kept nails are any sign.” Bull joked.

Dorian snorted. “Bastard.”

“ _Ooo_ , say it again, I might feel something.” Bull taunted, egging him on by quirking an eyebrow his way.

“Bastard, I can totally get dirty.” Dorian was not against dirtiness at _all._ He just happened to prefer cleanliness over filth. “Besides, some of us enjoy the smell of something good instead of dirt and sweat from-“

He wasn’t paying attention, and before he knew it, a wad of fresh, warm mud had hit him smack in the chin and neck, making Dorian splutter. There was a righteous roar of laughter as Dorian washed the mud off himself.

“What the hell?!” Dorian shouted, anger tinting his words just a bit.

“You said it yourself that you could get dirty. I’m just verifying that you aren’t full of shit.” He winked at Dorian, looking rather smug with his handiwork. He had both arms stretched against the rim of the pond, chest muscles stretching as they did.

“How about I throw a handful of mud your way, see how you like it?” He was already fisting his left hand for a large handful as he spoke. 

“I wouldn’t give you the chance, silly man.” Iron Bull stated, not fazed by what might come flying his way.

“We’ll see then.” Dorian looked to his left, accumulating a handful of wet mud. Before he could toss it, however, he had a second wet glob of said substance hit him hard enough on the side of the head to throw him onto the edge of the pond. The hit hadn’t hurt all that much, it was the shock of the mud running down his neck and back. He also idly noticed he was unsubmerged from the bottom of his ass, upwards, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

“That’s two shots you’ve made now, and this time you’re going to-” Dorian stopped mid throw, Bulls expression throwing him off. “What are you looking at?”

He’d seen plenty of Bulls expressions; laughing when someone made a joke, ferocious when on the battlefield, relaxed when he was drinking or polishing his prized battle axe. This look, however, he’d never seen once.

“That’s a nice set of equipment down there, Dorian.” Something was beginning to stick out of the water by then. Dorian stupidly thought it was one of his arms, until he remembered that they were both on the rim of the pond. “However, maybe you’d like to try some of my own equipment?” Bull looked down at his steadily growing member, and then back to Dorian, who was beginning to feel hot.

“D-does it have something to do with getting dirty?” He asked, his eyes glued to the protrusion from the water across from him.

“Indeed. It seems that I’ve come up with another way we can get dirty,” Bull said, right hand moving so it no longer resided on the surface of the water, which had risen about ten degrees in temperature. So had his own dick, which was very interested in the naked man across from him.

“Oh yeah; and what might that be, Bull?” Dorian asked, slowly floating towards the horned man, mud fight soon forgotten.

A moment later, what appeared to be a cock of large caliber poked out from the water, the beginning of a large vein disappearing under the water. Bull smirked, Dorian licked his lips, and Bull held out a hand. “Why don’t you come here and find out.”

Dorian grabbed the cock that was so tempting and kissed it. The first taste was salty, bitter, but it was a taste he wanted _more_ of, never knew he needed until now. Before he went for more, he kissed Bull, both moaning into the contact.

“Been waiting for that for a while,” Bull groaned into Dorians mouth, going for another kiss. “I’ve been waiting a lot longer for something else though, so if you don’t mind…” Bull nodded towards his cock, leaning back with hooded eyes.

“I might have to unhinge my jaw to accommodate you, Iron Bull.” Bull was not saying anything, words escaping him for the time. Dorian slowly stroked the large cock in his hand, pushing his thumb into the underpart of Bulls cock, his fingernail just barely being pressed in.

“Fuck,” Bull exhaled, watching these advances happen in front of him.

“Not yet,” Dorian replied, other hand moving to Bulls large Scrotum, which was hanging low in the lukewarm water and began to roll them in his hand. Bull seemed to like that a lot, choking on a gasp as the fingers rolled and squeezed the large sac. He proceeded to tug them, bouncing them occasionally to the positive growls from Bull.

Dorian jerked the cock in front of him a few times, Bulls extra skin allowing him to do so with ease. He moved his hand back up, covering the head once more with the extra skin, and sucking in any excess into his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, letting it slide into the part that was covered by Bulls copious amounts of skin, swirling it around as he worked on the excess skin.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever done that before,” Bull stated, chest rumbly in approval. “Usually they talk negatively of it, call it a deformity or something.”

“Well you’ve obviously never met a foreskin lover before.” Dorian informed him, he himself being a huge supporter of the mounds of extra skin that was clearly the intention of whoever created life.

“I guess not. And now I have one at my complete disposal,” Bull heartily replied, slapping Dorian on the shoulder playfully. “And I do, _truly,_ intend to get my full use out of you.”

Dorian removed his mouth, hand moving down to re-expose the head. Deciding it was time to finally take Bull into his mouth, he opened as wide as he could and began to take him in…

“Um…” Dorian mumbled around the head of Bulls cock, not realizing how much of a tight fit it actually was.

“Having some trouble?” Bull asked, looking down at the current situation happening with amused eyes.

Dorian shook his head, not wanting to seem like he couldn’t do it, but having a difficult time nonetheless. “I really am trying, you know.” Dorian shot back, looking at Bull with an annoyed expression. Which, he probably guessed looked strange with a cock in his mouth.

“On the contrary; I don’t think you’re trying hard enough, Dorian. Let me help you.” Bull grabbed a hold of Dorians head, holding it steady, and slowly easing it into Dorians waiting mouth. He held there for a moment, before pulling out. “See? It’s that easy.” Ignoring the coughing fit going on, he leaned back once more. “You try it now.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting a sword hilt shoved down your throat.” Dorian had missed that slick slide of a cock being shoved down his throat quite a bit. And, now that he had one once more, he wouldn’t be giving it up so easily.

“I think it’s closer to a tree trunk, actually.” Bull boasted, rubbing Dorians shoulder lightly. “That’s at least what everyone I’ve bedded has told me.”

“If it truly was a tree trunk, you’d be really out of luck.” He leaned out to lick the drop of precum that had escaped, savoring the taste. Dorian continued his oral assault on Bulls giant cock, slowly working up to being able to take it all the way down his throat.

The events that unfolded over the next few minutes were held at a much slower pace than expected. In some sort of miracle, Dorian had finally taken enough of Bulls cock to be considered worthy of an attempt. However he was already fighting those few claimed inches, so he had taken to simply shoving it down his throat. Bull didn’t seem to mind, since his hips would hitch up on the occasional upswing, eyes closed and head leant back.

“Enjoying this up there?” Dorian asked, taking the now spit covered cock from his mouth and pressing his thumb into that special vein and running it upwards.

“More than you know.” He said, slightly out of breath.

Dorian went back to what he was doing, putting all of his focus on polishing the massive tool in front of him. As he went as far as was comfortable for him, however, Bull pushed a hand on his head, keeping him in place, and in fact trying to push down even further.

“What are you doing?” He garbled, already at his limit.

“Just trying to make you hit bottom now, which I know you’re very capable of doing.” Bull encouraged Dorian, who very much wanted the same thing, but not even sure

“Alright,” He garbled, brushing the hand away and beginning to stick out his tongue of his mouth. He took it slow from there, willing himself to go further and further down, take each inch as a milestone, until finally he felt the unruly hairs brush against his nose and upper lip

“That’s great.” He grunted, gasping as every inch of his cock was encased in Dorians skilled throat and mouth, balls tugged downwards in a firm, tight squeeze. It didn’t last long, since a few seconds later, Dorian began to cough and splutter around his large equipment. “Alright, alright, don’t kill yourself now.” Bull told him, pulling him off quickly and tugging him into his personal space.

“I actually did it,” Dorian laughed, proud in both himself and his skills. “I don’t think I’ve ever deep throated a cock that large before.”

Bull watched his smaller person, smirking as he wiped the spit that had dripped around the sides of his mouth. “Well I’m truly honored to have bestowed that honor to you.” He found Dorians cock and jerked it for a moment, both kissing as he took hold of him.

“Stand up for me,” Bull told Dorian a moment later, using his head to gesture.

“Why?”

“Because I want to return the favor, that’s why.” Bull liked it when both parties reciprocated the favor, more than glad to give back what he had just gotten. All the people that Bull has tried that with had never wanted to return it, mostly interested in getting his big cock to swiftly bring them to orgasm, before making a hasty exit or kicking him out of their bed immediately after.

Maybe that was why he had had such an issue with finding someone to get close with.

When Dorian stood up, Bull took in the sight. While Dorian was obviously in awe of his own well chiseled body, Bull was becoming aroused by Dorians own defined body. His chest was big, but not overly so; biceps big enough to do basic heavy lifting, and a stomach defined perfectly from enough sit-ups and crunches to make the common man weep. It even sometimes made himself wince, since he’s helped on more than one occasion on holding his legs.

And his cock…

Bull was well hung, as was common with most Qunari men. Dorian, however, was perfectly equipped for his build, with enough girth and length to most likely satisfy all the people he’s bedded.

“Have you been hard all day?” He asked, thumb running along the length of Dorians cock. Dorian nodded, biting his lip as he was stroked. It was at this time, of course, that his bladder had decided to make another appearance, and this time they wanted to be the star of the show.

“That’s not all, I’m guessing.” He asked rhetorically, hand stroking for just a second.

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just, I haven’t been able to relieve myself yet since last night.” Dorian informed him, feeling embarrassed with this piece of information.

He looked up at him, calculating a response in his head. “Go ahead then. I don’t mind.” Bull told him, a neutral expression on his face as he patted his chest.

“Really,” Dorian was surprised that someone actually didn’t mind being his, um… urinal. “Are you sure?”

“Sure. I peed in front of you without asking; this should repay the favor.” Bull reasoned, noting his uneasiness at this concept.

“Yeah, but-” he squeaked as his balls were squeezed.

“I said it was fine, you know. Unless you’d rather piss inside my mouth, because I’m not against either, you know.”

That made Dorians knees somewhat buckle, but he still managed to take a step back, willing his cock to soften so he could accurately aim his strain of urine. Once he had a decent shot, he took one last look at Bull, who nodded, and he finally let it out.

Dorian shuddered, groaning in relief as the building pressure inside him was let out. He heard the sound of it hitting flesh, and he heard a similar grunt from in front of him, telling him that he had hit his target.

 “Yeah, that feels good, huh?” Bull was clearly not against getting urinated on, his cock still very hard in his hand. “That’s good piss, Dorian,” He said, smiling to the man in front of him. “You could compete with the best like that.”

“Yeah, but I can’t cut it off like you can.” Dorian told him, the urine slowing down to a less frantic rate.

“That’s just something I’ve always been able to do, really.”

Dorian thought it was strange, how one of them could be urinated on, and yet keep up a decent conversation about said substance and not be turned off. Still, the sight of the fluid running down, around an in between his large chest muscles was quite an erotic sight for him.

“I could blow my load just looking at you,” Dorian thought, but not realizing he actually said it.

“Yeah, we don’t want that now. I still haven’t gotten my mouth or cock on that ass.” He swung it to prove a point, and smugly grinned. “Now, to do what I planned.” He stated, leaning forward and grabbing the cock in front of him, taking it into his mouth in one swallow.

“Oh,” Dorian gasped, taken back by how quick he was taken; compared to how slow the two of them worked to fully swallow Bull.

He got a hum and a grunt in response, which felt good. “I’m probably not the most impressive dick you’ve sucked.”

“Yeah, but look at it.” He stopped him, gesturing to his cock. “Standing tall and proud, even with the prospect of getting fucked in the future.” He nodded, encouraging Dorian. “You shouldn’t feel bad about the size of your cock; you should feel bad about whether or not you can use it in a pleasurable way.”

Dorian looked down at Bull with a strange expression. “Since when have you been so correct?”

Bull shrugged, licking the precum that had dripped off of Dorians shaft. “Probably around the time a guy tried fucking me with his dick in one fell swoop.”

“Y-you mean?”

“Another time,” He replied with a wink, taking the cock back into his mouth for a bit longer.

He wasn't showing signs of stopping either, until he pulled off with a pop, jerking it once more. He removed his hand, and moved in close to inhale the smell instead.

“How did you-?” He started, but was cut off at once.

“I have my sources. Now, go and get on your knees. It’s time I got you ready.” Bull commanded, gesturing to beside him.

Dorian didn’t care too much for being commanded, but he _could_ make an exception for this.       

Once Dorian presented his most intimate part of himself to the large man, he heard the clearly audible inhale, no contact or moves yet made. He almost expected him to just stare for the rest of his life, until a palm open hand made contact with back there. He wriggled almost on habit.

“Stop _squirming_ ,” Bull said, trying desperately to hold Dorian in place. Finally, he shouted in annoyance, and wrapped one hand around his waist, and one holding onto his shoulders. “Shame I don’t have a third hand.” He replied, warm air breathing on Dorians pucker, which quivered in anticipation.

“And what would you do with said hand, Bull? Spank me?” Dorian teased, yelping lightly as a hand magically appeared and slapped his cheek. It wasn’t hard, but it was definitely a surprise.

“You should be careful with what you say.” He retorted back, licking a stripe up Dorians left butt cheek, right over the place that he had just smacked. “You’d be surprised at how people react.”

Dorian chuckled, wagging his butt in Bulls face. “I wouldn’t complain if it did happen, you know.” A huff of air from behind him made Dorian chuckle.

“Smarmy bastard,” something heavy thumped against Dorians thigh. He took in a deep breath at the weight it held, and his joking nature seemed to drip away.

“Bull, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to-oh _fuck._ ” Bull had the same idea Dorian was working up to, that tight arm on his shoulder releasing him and working into his ass. Bull had some of the largest hands he’d ever seen, proof being the mugs that served the spiced ale back at Skyhold looked rather small in them.

“Warn a man, why don’t you?” Dorian groaned back to Bull, who was smiling. The finger pulled out then, leaving Dorian wanting more.

“The universe doesn’t give warnings, Dorian. I’m just using that notion.” He was _really_ having fun with this; the finger he was ramming inside him twisted at each thrust, working up speed as Dorian became increasingly looser. They had no oil, and no proper way to prep Dorian for the massive weapon that would be sheathed inside of him, but he didn’t care; with the fingers and Bulls nails digging into his thigh, he was supercharged, and he wanted something more.

And something _more_ he got, because Bulls tongue had made an appearance to the party. Dorian’s eyes flew open, the rough textured tongue moving up his most sensitive area. Couple that with his stubbly chin on the area directly below that, and he was already on the verge.

“Not yet,” Bull replied, removing his mouth entirely. Dorian was thankful for the reprieve so he didn’t shoot his load, but he was damn close.

“Are you going to tell me how you can stop your advances right before I blow my load or am I going to have to just assume you’re that lucky?” Dorian demanded.

“While I was sucking you off, you clenched your ass in _just_ enough of a way to tell me something was going to happen if I didn’t stop. I just happened to feel it on my mouth this time.” He rubbed his large cock against Dorians thigh, transferring whatever fluid had accumulated on his head.

After a few minutes more of being eaten out, Bull paused. “One day, I’m going to have you sit on my face. And I’ll make you cum from just that.” Dorian moaned at that, Bull grabbing hold of his hips and diving in deep. His chin scraped along Dorians taint once more, which excited Dorian even more than he currently was; his groans and sharp inhales urging Bulls master tongue to keep going.

“Bull, _fuck._ ” Dorian shouted, pounding the soft mud with his fist. His orgasm was fast approaching, and he didn’t want to end it here. He wanted _more_ than just an index finger and a tongue. The stubble, while nice, still wasn’t enough.

“Nearly there?” He asked, removing his tongue and replacing it with two fingers this time. “That should be good, I think.”

“No, not _really_ , Bull.” He squeezed down on the two fingers, not really interested any more in fingers. Bull still seemed to be, however, since he shoved the other two back in without warning.

 “Well, that’s just too bad, isn’t it?” He teased, not going easy on his receiver.

“Rather selfish, aren’t you?” Dorian replied. “Of course, I shouldn’t expect any more from a guy whose only talent is fingering their enemies to death.”

“Oh yeah? Then how about this?” Bull had shoved a third finger in then, twisting all three in a rather evil way, a fourth one rubbing urgently. “You quiet down or I’ll give you the fourth one.”

That didn’t seem like an _awful_ idea, except Dorian felt he was being stretched to his limits at three, not to mention what four would do. His cock would be a nightmare to get all the way inside. But he still _totally_ wanted it, no matter what anybody said to him.

Bull removed his fingers, giving one final lick before shuffling around and rubbing something much thicker and heavier against Dorians ass. “You better be ready for me,” Bull told Dorian, cock rubbing against his well-fingered ass, moving up and down with urgency. “Because I’m going in regardless of how you are.”

“I’ve been ready for you since I _saw you_ , so you better get on it,” Dorian grunted, looking over his shoulder at Bull, who was preparing the weapon that was about to enter him. When the head began to breach him, he attempted to pull away, unable to thanks to the grip Bull had on him. Dorian tried once again, but the hand only squeezed harder, holding him easily in place.

“You’re not going anywhere. Not until you get my cock all the way inside of you.” Bull kept pushing in, barely waiting for Dorians cues to go ahead. Once the head was in and Bull had a good start, the energy and situation completely changed.

Dorian knew that sex with Iron Bull would be almost entirely in Bulls court. However, Dorian didn’t expect it to be _like this._ Bull held on with an iron grip and went in agonizingly slow. After the head popped in, it was making Dorian wished he had taken the fourth finger when offered.

“Andraste guide me,” Dorian muttered, mostly to himself, when Bull began to push in with earnest, every wrinkle and vein giving his large cock added pleasure on the ride in. Once he was a little faster with his advances, he _truly_

“You’re fine,” Bull said to him, nearly there already.  

“Feels good, huh?” Bull asked, bottoming out rather quickly and holding place. He chuckled as Dorian gripped his thigh with all the strength he could currently muster. “You let me know when you’re good.” He waited without complaint while Dorian got used to his girth, breathing heavy as the pain subsided bit by bit. A few minutes later, he removed his hand and nodded. However, he probably shouldn’t have, because now he was cranking up the speed at an alarming pace.

Dorian was just getting used to his slower speed, barely able to wrap his head around the large cock inside of him, until Bull kicked it into an even faster gear. He found it hard to hold it in, groaning as Bulls larger than life cock dug into parts nobody had ever ventured before.

He’s had lovers, men that have satisfied him multiple times in bed. Sometimes they were memorable; sometimes they were forgotten about the next day. This, however, was something he would never-no, something he _refused_ \- to ever give up. Even if he had to tie Bull down to his bed for the rest of his life, he would.

That, actually, was not a bad idea, Dorian thought idly to himself. He was surprised he even had time to think to himself until the massive cock inside of him hit his sweet spot, to which slammed him back into reality once more.

Bull rode him hard, and _fast_ , resting on Dorians back, breathing becoming more ragged as he pounded into him. He was relentless, not giving any break while he fucked. It was a lot like he was on the field, honestly, where Bull would not slow until every last drop of enemy blood was spilled and it was over. The only thing different about this was that it was cum, and not blood, and Dorian would be spilling a lot of it; the only question was how long he would last?

Bulls cock was not going to rest until Dorian was a big, screaming, goopy _mess_ , and it accomplished that by scraping against an extra sensitive part. Dorian cried out then, cock jerking and dipping back into the water, before he was, once again, hit again in that sensitive spot.

 “Yeah, that’s right. Let it all out, Dorian. I want to hear everything you have inside of you.” Bull growled, clearly on a pleasure fueled rampage, with only one target in mind. He shifted so he no longer laid on his back, choosing instead chose to squat on Dorians rear end, the position making Bulls cock dive downwards instead of straight ahead. It made Dorian cry out on almost every stroke, biting his lip as the cockhead struck the edge of his asshole, before diving back in like it was nothing. Making your partner cry out with each stroke probably was the wrong reaction, but it was anything but painful.

It was _unbelievable._

“You like my cock?” Bull asked, slowing down the fucking to long, deep strokes that only made it

“What do you think?” Dorian asked, thinking it was visibly obvious about he felt towards it.

“I think you can’t fucking _live_ without it,” he growled, jerking his hips sharply. “Now that you’ve had a taste

“You make me sound like the kid who’s licked the tasting spoon in the kitchen,” Dorian huffed, leaning back up so his back was plastered to Bulls torso. He accepted the kisses when they were given, large hands running over every inch of his smaller, tan body.

He pulled off of the cock, much to the big mans’ complaints, before spinning around to his back and leaning back. “Just thought you’d like to see my face is all.”

Bull didn’t skip a beat, grabbing both of Dorians legs without hesitation and pushing them into his torso. Bull pushed back inside, groaning as he filled Dorian again so swiftly. They both favored this position, both for the closeness of Bulls now sweat soaked face, and the ability to increase the speed of their fucking.

Whether they both survived this high speed trip to their obliteration, he didn’t know. But if this was all they had left, he’d gladly take it; Bulls face screwed up in concentration, the no longer cool water, even the feeling in his ass, those were all things he’d take gladly.

Bull stopped then, panting hard. His chest and forehead was glistening, and Dorian knew it wasn’t from the water. Bull laughed, knocking his head against Dorians.

“You alright?” Dorian asked, using an open palm to wipe across the side of his face, taking a good bit of sweat with it.

“Yeah; it’s just, I’ve never fucked anyone that hard before, and I felt I could let myself go a bit with you.” Bull paused, kissing Dorians forehead. “Are you alright though?”

Dorian swallowed thickly, not realizing the amount of care that Bull held for Dorian until this moment. “Yeah, I’m fine. I know I cried out every so often and you probably worried about me, but I more than welcomed it. I mean, check out my cock.” Dorians cock thumped against Bulls rock hard stomach, oozing precum onto it. “Still rock hard. If I truly was in pain, do you think I’d be sporting this same result?”

Bull nodded. “You’re right. I should know that you can take something like this, what with you being as stubborn as you are.”

Dorian snorted, smacking the side of his face. “A true gentleman.” He looked down at himself. “I found myself trying to use this as an opportunity to get clean, and I am once more filthy.”

Dorian sat up, pushing Bull to the side as he climbed on top of him. He exhaled as he sunk down onto Bulls cock, the big man groaning at this change of “Let me set the pace for a bit.”

“I like this visual,” He replied, hand moving to rest on Dorians hip. “You should bounce on a cock every day, Dorian; it suits you.”

“Want to take me up on that offer?” He laughed, breathless as he sank to the hilt once more with ease.

“I just might. However, I think you should pick up the pace a bit.” Bull suggested to him. (OMG I AM SO FUCKING OVER THIS AHAHAAHAH)

And Dorian did so, planting his feet and ramping up his speed and hip rotation. “Yeah, that’s right.” Bull threw his head back, hissing as Dorian squeezed down on Bulls cock. “Fucking ride that big cock, Dorian.”

Dorian leaned into Bull then, riding him with just his hips doing all the work. Bull would fuck up into Dorian on the ride down occasionally, but he mostly just left all the work to his smaller companion, watching the events unfold with lust filled eyes.

“You’re close,” Bull muttered against Dorians neck, feeling the tight channel around his cock twitch a few times. He moved down, biting and tugging on one of his dark nipples.

“You think I don’t know that?” Dorian asked, groaning as he tried to milk as much pleasure into the few moments left before he eventually climaxed. He wasn’t sure what would happen once they came down from this high, so he wanted

Unfortunately, that moment hit him faster than he had hoped. Dorian tried to hold on until Bull was finished, but three times he rubbed against that sensitive spot inside him, and he was a goner. Dorians eyes bugged out, voice escaping him as his orgasm ripped through him with tremendous force. Once he came down, he noticed the large stripes of white all over Bulls chest and stomach, and the few strands hanging from his chin and jaw.

“Fuck yeah,” Bull replied, a lazy smirk on his face as he followed behind Dorian immediately, thrusting to the hilt before shooting one of the biggest orgasms Dorian had ever experienced. Large gobs of cum oozed out of Dorians well-fucked anal canal, and it began to mix with his own concoction of sperm, which was floating in the water.

“Oh my god,” Dorian panted heavily. “Oh my god,” he was saying the same thing repeatedly.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly,” Bull laughed, pulling Dorian closer in fear that he had broken the smaller man. Both were out of breath and totally spent from their rigorous fucking, but both couldn’t stop smiling from the aftermath of their euphoria.

“You mean,” Dorian gasped, wrapping his arms tight around Bulls thick neck. The man gladly accepted the closeness, chest rumbly at the skin to skin contact. “We could have been doing this the entire time, and we weren’t?”

“You like to play hard to get, Dorian, so don’t blame me it took this long to get my cock inside of you,” Bull shifted, his cock rubbing against Dorians sensitive hole. Dorian jerked lightly, and Bull smugly grinned, rubbing a hand against the ass that was now his.

“I do not. Play hard. To get.” Dorian defiantly said, “You just couldn’t read the sign, that’s all.” Dorian defiantly raised his head, to which Bull flicked in the nose.

“Maybe you should have bent over a few times in my presence to let me know. Or hell, you could have let _anyone_ know, to be honest.” Bull looked down the expanse of Dorians naked torso, then back up, almost as if he was imagining him bent over a bar stool right that moment.

“Well-” rustling was heard from the bushes, stopping him from speaking.

“Well, well, well,” a voice said, coming from the bushes. “What do we have here?”

“Fuck,” Dorian said, cursing at the current situation; a dozen bandits ringed the edge of the pond, keeping them locked and in one place. Bull exhaled, not liking this outcome, removing Dorian from his shaft, keeping Dorian close with a calm hand on his shoulder.

“Well, you’ve definitely interrupted our fun now, I think.” Bull said to the man in front, anger beginning to slowly color his face, but ultimately still calm. How he was so calm in the face of danger?

“Indeed, it does seem like it. And with scum like that for company,” one piped up, nodding towards Iron Bull, an ugly but smug grimace on his face. “What do you think boys? Two Qunari horns and a Tevinter whore? Feed us for the rest of the year, don’t ya think?” They all laughed stupidly at that, gripping their weapons with renewed fervor at the prospect of eating well; all of them looked malnourished and just plain sickly.

“Fuck off, all of you, or else The Inquisitor will-” Dorian snapped at them.

“ _The Inquisitor,_ ” another bandit sounded off, stepping closer than was comfortable. “Ain’t nowhere nearby; It’s at least a hundred miles from Skyhold.”

Dorian really was not sure how they were getting out of this; no weapons, no armor and no protection from fighting these bandits off. But Iron Bull still seemed calm, cool and collected. What was he planning?

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that one bit.” Bull said, locking eyes boldly with what he assumed was the Bandit leader.

“Which bit? Every bit was true, you piece of filth,” he spat, glaring at Bull for interrupting his nefarious speech.

“The part about The Inquisitor being nearby,” Bull explained calmly. “Are you sure you checked your perimeter thoroughly?” Iron Bull asked, leaning back, eyes still boldly locked on the leaders own.

Before the bandits could either work out what he meant or do anything, a volley of arrows shot from the north, hitting five of the bandits in a fatal area. Three of them were taken by surprise by a few of Leliana’s people, throats being slit, while the other three were knocked down and tied up. The leader made a leap to kill one of them, but was knocked down by The Inquisitors closest guard, taking him down like he was a small child and not a grown man.

“What the bloody ‘ell?! Where did you come from?!”  He roared, eyes drawn to the man with the most presence, who was striding forward as he spoke. Everyone who wasn’t preoccupied bowed their head, showing respect, while he dealt with the filth in front of him.

“Surprised? I’m not, seeing as all you care about is coin and food.” The Bandit made a surprise move, roaring and grabbing a small dagger from his pocket. It was all in vain, because it was knocked out of his hand the moment he had a grip on it, and it skittered to the ground by his knees. Which, he was knocked onto with ease thanks to his malnourished frame.

“Fucking hell!” he screamed, struggling uselessly against his captors. “We had an inside source! We had a plan! We had everything-“

“Your inside source, I’m afraid, sold you out when I sat them down politely and offered them a future with me. You’ll understand if they sided with one of the most influential men on this continent over a bandit like yourself.” The Inquisitor kicked aside the puny blade that was near his feet. “Not only that, but Bull planned ahead. _Very_ far ahead, him making sure that we weren’t far behind.” The Inquisitor said, strolling slowly towards his newest captive. “You really underestimate the forces and power of The Inquisition, dear sir. And that was you and your friends’ ultimate downfall.” He smiled, almost meanly.

“I’ll kill you for this, Inquisitor!” The bandit roared, struggling to no avail against the two fully armored guards with iron grips on his arms and shoulders. He spat in The Inquisitors face, which got him a broken nose and a fat lip from the guards holding him.

“I’m positive you won’t.” The Inquisitor replied, flourishing a handkerchief from somewhere and wiping the spit from his face. The Inquisitor had a talent for making every foe he faced angry by his cool and calm arrogance. It was what had attracted Dorian to him in the first place; it truly was a shame he never was interested in experimenting with other men. “I’ve killed nearly all your men, save for the three I’ve captured there, and the two hiding in the bushes.” There was rustling nearby to prove his point.

“Not only have you threatened two of my most valuable allies, you’ve insulted me with your presence and your degrading choice of words. For that, you and your assistants will face trial by my hand.” His law and words were absolute, and he looked down upon them. “I’ve had my fill of your face. Take them away.” The Inquisitor commanded, turning away with finality.

Bull exhaled, standing up and stretching. “That was somewhat anti-climactic, Inquisitor.” The Inquisitor was unfazed by the lack of clothing, meeting Bulls eyes with something that said he agreed.

“We need someone to bring back to execute, Bull; we can’t just kill every person with ill-intention.” He looked around, assessing the area and what needed to be done still before they could go back home.

“I guess so,” Bull conceded, going off to find his clothes. Dorian mostly ignored Bulls nude backside as it walked off into the distance, his own thoughts beginning to cloud everything else. A few people offered their hand in assistance, but he waved them away, more than alright doing it himself.

There was… a lot more than usual to take in, even for Dorian.

Dorian exhaled, wiping any extra fluid off of his body and walking in the same direction Bull had gone. Cassandra looked to make conversation, but he waved her away, not really in the right mind right now to make conversation. He looked over to where Bull was standing, poking fun at his chargers and laughing at something one of them said.

And yet, what did he have to show for this entire experience? A sore ass and a thousand knowing looks because they all knew what the two of them had done here? Dorian started to feel sick at that thought.

Dorian entered his tent to get dressed, asking the guards standing at the entrance to turn anyone away if they asked. He needed time to think without anyone interrupting his train of thoughts. As he grabbed his shirt, the tent flap rustled and he stood up quicker than usual.

“I told them not to let anyone in,” He turns around, stopping when he sees The Inquisitor standing there. He apologizes, turning back around to keep dressing.

“I think you’ll understand if they let me in.” The Inquisitor explained calmly. “How are you feeling, Dorian? You seem to be the most shook up in this situation, if my guess is correct.”

Dorian held his shirt in his hands, pondering his emotions and feelings at the time. “Sore, I guess…” Dorian exhaled, looking at The Inquisitor. “You, um, didn’t _really_ need us to scout this area, did you?”

The Inquisitor smiled, holding his hands up in a “oops, you caught me” manner. “Bull needed a personal favor, and I was more than willing to oblige with all he’s done for me. I’m not saying we went behind your back, but if you knew it wouldn’t be-“

“A surprise?” Dorian joked, laughing in a bitter tone that made his emotions very obvious.

“He’s been trying to find some way to get you alone for a while. You know how he is, Dorian; he’s a…“

Dorian exhaled. “Man of action, or at least that’s what he calls himself.” Dorian had finished with putting on his shirt then. “So, all those times I saw him going off on missions while I stayed behind was preparing for this?” He didn’t need to look to guess that there was probably an affirmation.

“I told him to assist me on the more vital missions, and I would give him his request. And as you can see, he’s gotten just that.” There was a pause. “Will you be alright? Neither of us meant any harm, you must know that.” The Inquisitor started, stepping closer.

“I know, I know. I think I just… need some time to think over what’s happened.” The Inquisitor nodded, watching Dorian silently.

“Just, promise me you won’t leave Bull hanging for too long? He truly cares for you, and shutting him out wouldn’t lead to good things between the two of you.” The Inquisitor paused. “Anyways, I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” The Inquisitor leaves Dorian then, probably to finish up everything that needed to be done before heading back to Skyhold.

*END*


End file.
